True feelings
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs opens up to Abby about his feelings - Gabby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a bit of drabble I thought up while watching an episode… hope ya like it. R&R

**/ x-x-x /**

"Gibbs you scared me!" Abby cried seeing Gibbs standing behind her.

"Come on Abs, you sleep in a casket dressed in a funeral gown!" Gibbs frowned.

"I don't always wear the gown" Abby grinned.

"Too much information!" Gibbs said moving in front of the plasma.

"Your mouth and your body say two different things!" Abby grinned moving to his side.

"What?" exclaimed Gibbs. Abby smiled and pointed down to his crotch.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"Hey, don't go all embarrassed on me now! I feel quite proud that I can turn you on" Abby beamed.

"Really?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah, you know I love you" Abby shrugged.

"I love you too" Gibbs muttered.

"I know that" Abby smiled.

"No, I mean it. I'm _in_ with love you" Gibbs said taking her hand. Abby stared up into his eyes and lunged for his lips. Gibbs smiled whilst kissing her back; his hands moved to her back and pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** By popular demand I have decided to continue this story… R&R

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs stared down at his phone, the screen flashed warning him he has a new text message. Frowning he flipped it opened and pressed the button that opens the message.

The text message said he had one new voicemail message. Dialling the number to access voicemail he listened to the message.

"_Hello my silver haired fox! I need your help down in the lab, come down when you are free. Abs"_ Gibbs listened to the message again; he looked around the bullpen and saw his team all to doing work on their computer. Smiling to himself he got out of his car and walked over to the lift.

Leaving the lift Gibbs could tell something was wrong; the lab was lit in semi-darkness. His heart began to pound against his chest as he walked across the hall to the lab.

"Abby?" he called out softly.

"Back here" she replied. Gibbs quickened his step and stopped immediately seeing Abby in the light.

"You changed!" he gasped.

"I know. I was getting sick of wearing trousers" Abby shrugging moving close to Gibbs. "What are you doing?" he whispered feeling Abby putting her arms around his neck.

"Having some fun" Abby flashed a seductive smile and began to stroke the back of his neck.

"Well can you stop!" he frowned.

"Why?" Abby pouted. "No one is going to come in" she hissed aiming for his lips.

"Two can play this game" Gibbs growled between kisses. His hands travelled down the side of her body. As the kisses got more intense, Gibbs' hands moved up also taking the edge of Abby's mini skirt.

"Hey Abs have you seen… Oh my god, what is going on here?!?" Tony cried turning on the lights. Gibbs jumped back from Abby and spun around to glare at Tony. "You should put a _'please do not disturb'_ sign on the door" Tony laughed.

"You set me up!!" Gibbs yelled at Abby.

"No I didn't! I have no idea why Tony is here" Abby argued.

"Liar!" Gibbs shouted and ran out of the lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby called after him. "You!" Abby shrieked pointing her finger at Tony.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Abby frowned.

"Just wanted to see where Gibbs had gone to" Tony smiled faintly.

"You better watch your back Tony. I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence." She threatened.

"Ooh, I'm really scared!" Tony chuckled.

"OUT!!" Abby screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby walked to the back room of the lab. Sliding down the wall she burst out into tears. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but Abby turned her head to the side hearing someone walk through the glass sliding door.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"Abs…" Kate paused to crouch down beside her. Abby looked up at her friend, Kate smiled faintly seeing Abby's red puffy eyes. Opening her arms she let Abby rest on her shoulder. Seconds later the door slid open again.

"Hey Abby, you should have seen Kate punch… Abby?" McGee stopped seeing the scene in front of him.

"Are you ok Abby?" he frowned his voice full of concern.

"I've got it covered McGee" Kate said softly.

"You'll call me if there is anything I can do" McGee offered Abby not sure if she heard or not. Abby watched McGee leave then looked up at Kate.

"Who did you punch?" she asked wiping her face.

"I think you know the answer to that" Kate giggled.

"No…I hate them both!" Abby yelled.

"Calm down" Kate cooed softly stroking her head.

**x-x-x**

Kate looked up from her computer seeing Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and over to his desk.

"Gibbs?" she asked watching him leave. Kate frowned to herself as she didn't get a response. Shortly after Gibbs had left Tony walked to his desk looking very smug with himself.

"What did you do?" Kate groaned.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Yes you did! What did you do??" Kate asked again getting to her feet.

"I caught Gibbs and Abby kissing" Tony said turning around to face Kate.

"So why does Gibbs look so pissed??" Kate frowned.

"I _SAW_ Abby and Gibbs KISSING!" Tony shrieked.

"So??" Kate shrugged not seeing the problem.

"They were kissing!" Tony shouted. Kate thought for a moment and realised why he was so shocked.

"Oh" Kate whispered.

"Why aren't you surprised?!" Tony frowned.

"I'm Abby's best friend. I know all about her trouble" Kate explained.

"Trouble?? They were making out! Abby and Gibbs, our boss!" Tony shouted grabbing the attention of McGee who looked up from his computer.

"You idiot!!" Kate shouted and swing at his jaw. Tony fell to the ground clutching his face.

"Bitch!" He cursed.

"Get stuffed" Kate said walking over to the lift.

**x-x-x**

"What's it like in la-la land?" Abby giggled poking Kate in the stomach.

"Sorry?" Kate said snapping out of the memory.

"What were you thinking about?" Abby frowned.

"What happened after Tony came back to the squad room" Kate explained.

"Do tell!" Abby grinned. Kate sighed and quickly told Abby the story.

"Wow!! You hit Tony" she smiled.

"Yeah, that's gonna bit me in the butt" Kate groaned.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Abby grinned looking up at Kate.

"Thanks" she smiled faintly.

"Are you going to get that?" Abby asked sitting up slightly.

"Get what?" Kate frowned.

"Your phone is ringing" Abby said pulling it out of her pants pocket. Kate took her phone Abby and watched as she rested against her again. Kate stared down at caller id and quickly glanced down at Abby resting against her with her eyes closed.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"_Can I talk to you?"_ Gibbs asked quietly.

"Sure" Kate shrugged.

"_Why didn't you say my name?"_ he questioned.

"I'd rather not at the time being" Kate frowned looking down at Abby.

"_Where are you?"_ Gibbs said

"In her lab" Kate answered.

"_Shouldn't you be upstairs working?"_ Gibbs inquired.

"I'm her best friends Gibbs, what do you expect!!" Kate shouted and suddenly looking down at Abby realising she would've heard his name.

"Is that Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly sitting up.

"Yeah" Kate replied chewing on her lip.

"Can I talk to him?" Abby questioned. Kate nodded her head and handed over the phone. Abby hung up on Gibbs and closed the top. Throwing it across the room it smashed against the wall and broke it many pieces.

"Hey!!!" Kate frowned getting up. "Next time throw your own phone!" Kate shouted.

"I'm sorry" Abby apologising jumping to hr feet and rushed over to the broken phone. Abby collected the pieces and tried to put it back together.

"You're on your own here" Kate growled and left the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs sank down into the park bench. He shoved his cell into his pocket and stared out at the park.

'_Why would she do that?'_ Gibbs asked himself.

'_She is messing with you. She didn't mean what she said_ yesterday' Gibbs said arguing with himself.

'_But it's Abby! She wouldn't do something that evil, would she?'_ he frowned.

'_You saw it, yes she can!'_

'_But it's my Abby'_ Gibbs sighed.

Gibbs jumped feeling his phone ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket he stared down at the caller id.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"_I can talk now. Oh and just for the record, I didn't hang up you. Abby took my phone and throw it against the wall"_ Kate explained on the other end.

"You are good friends with Abby yeah?" Gibbs said quietly.

"_Yeah…"_

"I just don't understand how she could do something like that" He sighed

"_Look Gibbs, Abby has been in love with you for ages. She has planned something like that for a while, she just never thought you would go along with it because you are her boss and rule 12"_ Kate explained.

"But…" Gibbs paused.

"_You have to put yourself in her shoes, well not literally her shoes that would hurt. She is just as upset and shocked as you are; you need to make yourself look silly to prove yourself to Abby"_ Kate continued.

"Why?" Gibbs frowned.

"_Trust me on this, it will work_!" Kate cried.

"How can you be sure?" Gibbs questioned.

"_Seriously Gibbs, I am her best friend! She tells me everything!"_ Kate yelled.

"Oh right" Gibbs mumbled. "I'm still not sure" Gibbs continued.

"_You men are all the same_!" Kate shouted.

"Can't I try apologising to her?" Gibbs asked.

"_You could"_ Kate shrugged. Gibbs nodded his head and hung up the phone. Getting to his feet and zipped up his jacket and headed back to work.

**x-x-x**

Abby was sitting at her computer desk in the back room when she heard someone run into the lab door.

"What the hell Abby?" Gibbs cursed. Abby grinned to herself and turned down her music.

"Abby! Open the door" he shouted.

"Leave me alone" she shouted back. Abby jumped hearing her phone ringing. She stared down at it predicting the caller to be Gibbs.

"I thought I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

"_I just want to talk_" Gibbs pleaded.

"Ok" Abby sighed.

"_Can you unlock the door?"_ Gibbs asked.

"You can talk to me over the phone" Abby explained.

"_I meant talking face to face"_ Gibbs growled.

"This is fine" Abby snapped.

"_Please Abs"_ Gibbs begged. Abby put down the phone and looked across at the door. _'There is that magic word he never uses'_ she thought to herself. Sighing she picked up the remote and pressed the button. The door swung open to reveal Gibbs waiting on the other side. He walked up to the glass door sand stopped as they did not open.

"Abby!" he growled. Abby smiled to herself and placed her finger behind her ear indicting she couldn't hear him.

"I know you can hear me! Open this door" Gibbs shouted. Abby looked down at her desk and picked up a magazine.

"Yes Gibbs?" she answered picking up the phone.

"_Can you open the door so I can talk to you?"_ he asked.

"I can see your face just fine" she smiled.

"_This is ridiculous. Just open the damn door!"_ he yelled.

"So you can call me a liar again?! I don't think so!" she yelled back.

"_What?"_ Gibbs cried.

"Last time you were in my lab you called me a lair then ran out" Abby explained.

"_Abs, there is just us. Please I really need to talk to you!" Gibbs_ whined.

"Fine" Abby growled getting to her feet. She pressed a button next to the glass door sand they slid open.

"What's with the red mark on your face?" Abby frowned staring at Gibbs.

"It's from where I ran into your door and why was it shut? It's never shut!" Gibbs cried.

"Stop changing the subject!" Abby snapped turning around.

"I'm sorry for how I…" Gibbs began.

"You keep telling us that apologies are a sign of weakness!" Abby smiled turning around to face him.

"I don't give a stuff about the rules! I just want you" Gibbs growled. Abby stared at him in surprise. Slowly she moved her heads towards his and kissed his lips. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him.

"Mummy!!" A young girl screamed running into the lab. Abby stepped back from Gibbs and watched as her daughter ran towards her.

"Mummy?" Gibbs frowned looking across at Abby.

"Don't!" she warned bending down. "What are you doing here princess?" she frowned and looked up seeing Kate enter the lab.

"I got the call. You mustn't have heard your phone ringing" Kate smiled.

"Hang on…" Gibbs yelled putting his hands to silence everyone.

"You knew Abby has a child?" He said pointing to Kate. "And why have _YOU_ never told me?!" Gibbs shouted towards Abby.

"I couldn't" Abby choked.

"Mummy?" Aurelia whispered tugging on Abby's top.

"Sweetie, can you go with Kate. I need to talk with Gibbs" she smiled faintly.

"Aunty Kate can I see your gun?" Aurelia asked excitedly.

"How about my badge?" Kate frowned as she led the little girl out of the lab. Abby watched Kate and Aurelia leave the lab before moving closer to Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Aunty? You aren't secretly related" Gibbs frowned turning to Abby.

"No, Aurelia just likes to call her that" Abby smiled.

"Why Abby?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Ok, I'll tell ya. Five years I had met this amazing guy and we were getting married, I was pregnant with our first child. Everything was going perfectly until our world was shattered by the news Phillip only has days maybe a week to live. There, now you know my secret. Am I not allowed to keep that private? You keep secrets from us am I not allowed to have a personal life where you don't know everything about me!" Abby cried.

"Abs…" Gibbs paused. "I know how it feels to lose someone close" Gibbs continued

"I don't think three ex-wives count Gibbs" Abby chuckled.

"I wasn't talking about the ex-wives!" Gibbs frowned.

"Huh?" Abby said confused.

"I had a child with my first wife. They were both murdered" Gibbs explained quietly looking out the window.

"I'm sorry" Abby whispered. "So what's this about wanting me?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"I love you, I really do. I want to spend every minute with you and never want to be separated not even for a minute" Gibbs said pulling something out of his back pocket and locked it to Abby's arm. He took the other end and put it around his own wrist.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried looking down at the cuff.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I should have got the facts right before jumping to conclusion" Gibbs explained and waited for Abby's reply. He frowned slightly as he didn't get a response. "Why are you looking at me funny?" he questioned.

"Take this off!" she yelled waving her wrist in front of Gibbs.

"Nope. I never want to leave my sight, remember?!" Gibbs replied.

"I got to use the bathroom!" Abby cried.

"Then go" Gibbs shrugged.

"Have you gone insane?" Abby shouted. "I have to go to the bathroom. The _FEMALE_ bathroom!" Abby said watching Gibbs closely.

"Still not seeing a problem" he shrugged.

"You can't come in!" Abby yelled.

"I can if nobody sees" Gibbs beamed.

"No way!!" Abby screamed.

"Whatever" Gibbs shrugged.

"Fine! I can hold it" Abby sighed.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked following Abby out to the front room.

"To my computer" she frowned and typed away on the keyboard. Minutes later Abby had began to do a little jig on the spot. "You know you are insufferable bastard!" Abby hissed.

"What?" Gibbs muttered turning his head towards her.

"I really _need_ to go now!" she frowned moving to the door. "What are you doing now?!" Abby whined seeing Gibbs standing still.

"Oh, am I coming?" he inquired.

"Well yeah unless you plan to unlock me?" Abby retorted. Gibbs stared at Abby them followed her to the ladies bathroom. Abby poked her head in then quietly whispered to Gibbs they could enter. Abby walked inside and picked the middle cubical. As soon Abby sat down she heard the bathroom door squeaked open, soon folowed by the person signing

"Let's get excited,

We just can't hide it,

I'm about to lose control and

I think I like it."

"Kate?" Abby called out.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Just wasn't sure if it was you" Abby stared in horror towards Gibbs and motioned for him to climb up onto the toilet seat. "Is Aurelia with you?" Abby asked.

"No, I left her with McGee" Kate answered moving towards the cubical. "Is everything alright?" Kate asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Abby replied.

"Gibbs?!" Kate shrieked as her head popped over the wall connecting the next cubical to the one Abby is in.

"Yes Kate?" he said jumping down to the ground.

"It's not what you think!" Abby cried getting to her feet and pulled up her pants.

"When I said make yourself look silly I didn't mean embarrassing Abby at the same time" Kate laughed ignoring Abby.

"You left Aurelia with McGee??" Abby gasped.

"Don't worry. They think Aurelia is the daughter of a friend of mine" Kate reassured Abby. Abby sighed with relief and unlocked the door. Gibbs obediently followed Abby over to the sink.

"I'll talk to you alter Kate. Come on Gibbs" Abby mumbled.

"Bye!" Kate waved.

**x-x-x**

Once they arrived back at the lab Gibbs looked over at Abby. Smiling to himself he fished out the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuff around Abby's wrist.

"I thought you didn't want me out of your sight?" Abby frowned rubbing her wrist.

"I know now you won't leave. Take the rest of the day off, take Aurelia home" he smiled faintly. Abby smiled in return and picked up her phone.

"_Kate speaking"_

"Could you bring Aurelia down here please" Abby asked.

"_Why?" _

"I'm taking her home"

"_What about dodo head? He'll notice just a short break"_ Kate said speaking in code.

"Well while your pretending to drop Aurelia just get coffee for Gibbs" Abby shrugged.

"Coffee?"Gibbs repeated looking towards Abby.

"Good idea"

"Meet me down in the car park" Abby instructed.

"What about coffee?" Gibbs asked seeing Abby hang up the phone.

"While Kate is pretending to drop off her friends kids she while actually get you a cup of coffee" Abby explained shutting down her machines. Gibbs waited for Abby by the lift, they both entered once it arrived.

"I'll come visit you after work?" Gibbs said quickly kissing Abby on the cheek.

"That would be nice" she smiled getting out at the car park.

"Ready to go home?" Abby asked her daughter standing by Kate.

"Yes" she nodded grabbing Abby's hand. They walked over to the car and Abby helped Aurelia into the back seat. Abby quickly walked around to the driver's side, got in and drove in the direction of her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby unlocked her front door and pushed it open.

"Belle!" Aurelia called out running to her room. Abby smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm towards her toy and dumped her bag on the floor near the couch. Aurelia walked back into the room clutching a doll under her arm. She moved across to the couch, climbed up and sat next to Abby.

"Why did you come to my work?" Abby asked quietly.

"Um… Daisy was sick so they sent us all home" Aurelia explained. Aurelia looked across at Abby then jumped down and ran to her room. Abby shook her head and pulled her laptop off the coffee table and onto her lap. Once her laptop had turned on it deeper saying she had one new IM message.

'_Hey Abby, why won't you return my calls? All I want to do is apologise'_ she read to herself. Her heart began to pound against her chest as she quickly typed a short message back. _'How did you find me?' _Abby leaned against the couch seeing Michael writing his reply. _'I always know where you are'_, Abby really freaked out by his message. Slamming the lid shut, Abby threw it down on the couch and moved to her bathroom to have a hot relaxing shower.

**x-x-x**

Hours later Abby turned her head hearing the doorbell ringing. Getting to her feet she swung the door open to find Kate standing there.

"Come in" she mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Kate frowned placing down the MacDonald's on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah" Abby shrugged.

"You leave me a message saying 'could you pick up some dinner for us'. That is the kinda give away saying something is wrong!" Kate frowned moving over to Abby.

"Mummy…" Aurelia paused walking into the room. "Are we still going out for dinner?" she inquired softly.

"No darling, I'm sorry" Abby whispered.

"But you promised!" she shouted.

"I know… I'm sorry" Abby muttered.

"I hate you, both of you!" she screamed running to her room. Abby stared in horror at her daughter.

"I…ah…" Kate stuttered not sure what to say.

"It's not your fault" Abby said looking over at Kate. Kate nodded her head and noticed Abby's laptop lying on the couch. Pulling it closer Kate opened the top and saw a conversation in the middle of the screen.

"Kate!" Abby cried making a grab for her computer. Kate lifted it out of Abby's reach and quickly read the messages.

"Who is this person Abby?" Kate asked looking over at her friend.

"Just this guy I used to date" Abby waved.

"What happened?" Kate frowned.

"He has issues accepting the fact it is over" Abby explained.

"You should tell Gibbs" Kate suggested handing over the laptop.

"I can't" Abby choked.

"He would want to help. Anyway I must be going" Kate said getting to her feet.

"Thanks for bringing dinner around" Abby smiled faintly. Kate smiled in return and hugged Abby.

"If you need anything, just call" she said walking over to the door. Abby nodded her head and closed it behind her. Just as Abby sat down on the couch someone knocked on her door. Abby's heart began to beat quickly as she moved towards the door. Looking through the eyehole she sighed with relief. Opening the door she dragged Gibbs inside and ignored the look of surprise on his face.

"Is everything ok?" he frowned stepping closer to Abby.

"Yeah" she lied.

"Where's Aurelia?" Gibbs asked looking around her apartment.

"Sulking in her bedroom" Abby said.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"My fault really. I was going to take her out to dinner but something came up so we can't go" Abby whispered.

"How about I talk to her?" Gibbs offered.

"You can try" Abby shrugged. Gibbs smiled watching Abby walk to the couch and turned on the TV. "Third door on the left" she said looking over her shoulder. Gibbs walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

**x-x-x**

"Go away!" Aurelia cried from inside.

"Can I please come in?" Gibbs asked. There was a slight pause and then furniture moving from inside. Aurelia opened the door and stared up at Gibbs.

"You're not Mummy or Aunty Kate" she giggled.

"No I'm not. Can I come in?" he asked again.

"Sure" she nodded. Gibbs smiled and bowed his head, he stepped forward and looked around her room. He smiled to himself seeing a Disney Princess poster pinned to one of the walls.

"What's your name?" Aurelia asked trotting over to her

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can call me Gibbs" he answered sitting down on the bed.

"How do you know Mummy?" Aurelia asked.

"I work with her" Gibbs replied.

"I hate her" Aurelia said softly.

"Why?" Gibbs frowned.

"She promised that we would go out for dinner then she says we can't!" Aurelia shouted.

"I'm sure she has a good reason" Gibbs reassured her.

"Doubt it. She promised week ago we would go!" Aurelia argued.

"Weeks?" Gibbs frowned.

"Mummy was busy with a case so she said she would take me out for my birthday at another time" Aurelia explained with a sigh.

"How old are you this year?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Six!" Aurelia beamed widely.

"Wow… what a big girl you are!" Gibbs chuckled. Gibbs looked over at the clock then back at Aurelia. "Aren't you a little hungry?" he asked quietly.

"I am" she frowned staring at the floor.

"Why don't we go have something to eat?" Gibbs suggested.

"I don't want to!" she shouted turning away. Gibbs sighed and whispered into her ear.

"Come on who could argue against Gibbs and Aurelia!" he grinned.

"I guess" Aurelia sighed jumping down. Gibbs followed Aurelia out into the family room. Aurelia ignored Abby sitting on the couch and walked into the kitchen with Gibbs. He opened the bag and got out her dinner. Setting it on a plate he carried it over to the table.

"You are forgiven mummy" Aurelia said climbing onto the chair.

"I am?" Abby said looking across at Gibbs. "You should come over more often Gibbs" she smiled. Frowning Abby to her feet "There is a but isn't there?!" Abby said looking from Gibbs to Aurelia.

"I get to stay up as long as I want!" she smiled taking a bite of her burger.

"Gibbs!" Abby growled dragging him over to the corner. "She has to go to school tomorrow! How could you promise something like that!" she shouted.

"Come on Abs, she is six! She isn't exactly going to stay up till midnight!" Gibbs shot back.

"Can I watch Beauty and the Beast mummy?" Aurelia asked from the table.

"Finish your dinner first" Abby instructed. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder to look at a pouting Aurelia.

"Of course you can" he smiled.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked.

"What?" he shrugged.

"She needs to learn discipline" Abby shouted.

"One night isn't going to kill anyone" Gibbs hissed walking over to the table. "I'll set it up for you" he smiled sweetly grabbing her plate and took it over to the coffee table.

"Thank you" she smiled following Gibbs to the couch. He picked up the DVD lying on the table and moved across to the DVD player. He opened the case and popped out the disc. Holding it in his finger he stared down at the DVD player wondering which button to press it turn it on.

"No, not that one" he grumbled to himself after pressing play. He tried the stop button but nothing work. Gibbs turned his head around hearing snickering behind him. "shut up!" He yelled at Abby.

"It's this one" Aurelia said joining Gibbs at the TV. She pressed the on switch and then pressed the eject button.

"Thank you" he mumbled quietly. She smiled and trotted back to her dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Aurelia" Abby called softly shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm" she mumbled

"Bed time" Abby smiled helping her to her feet. Someone knocked on the door making all three of them look up.

"I'll get it" Gibbs said moving across to the door. "Yes?" he asked opening it half way.

"Is Abby there?" the guy asked. Gibbs stared at the young man; his short black hair was spiked up, he wore dark clothes under a black leather coat, his finger nails painted black and a blacked studded dog collar around his neck. "Abby still lives here yeah?" he asked looking Gibbs.

"Depends, who are you?" Gibbs frowned.

"Her boyfriend. Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business. Abby isn't here" Gibbs said closing the door. Gibbs took a deep breath and turned around to look at Abby.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"I know you're in there Abby. I saw you earlier" the man yelled from outside.

"Sweetie, go to bed" Abby told Aurelia before moving across to the door.

"I'll make sure she goes to sleep" Gibbs said following Aurelia to her room. "Aurelia?" Gibbs frowned seeing her enter a different room across from her bedroom.

"Yes?" she answered poking her head out.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked standing at the door.

"Brushing and flossing" she replied climbing up on the stool to reach the sink. Gibbs smiled faintly, _'She reminds me so much of Abby'_ he thought leaning against the door frame. Minutes later Aurelia jumped down from the stool, turned off the light and walked into her room.

"You can come in now" Aurelia said appearing at the door. Gibbs nodded his head slightly and walked into the room. He moved over to her bed and tucked the sheets around her chin.

"Does your mother ever talk about me?" Gibbs asked spotting a chair close by.

"Sometimes" Aurelia answered with a smile.

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked leaning forward.

"I can't remember" Aurelia replied.

"It's fine" Gibbs muttered sitting back in the chair.

"Gibbs…" she called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you going to marry Mummy?" she said sitting up.

"Why do you ask?" Gibbs frowned.

"All the other kids in my class have a Daddy, I'm the odd one out" Aurelia explained looking at Gibbs. He suddenly looked down at the floor knowing he would say something about her father. "Don't worry. Mummy has shown me a picture and told me what happened to my real Dad" she said

"Oh" Gibbs said quietly looking back at Aurelia.

"Do you play any sport?" Aurelia asked changing the subject.

"I used to play baseball" he answered. "Why?" Gibbs added.

"Mummy's last boyfriend used to take us to the park. He used to tell me to go off and play so they could…well I don't know, be together" she shrugged.

"What was his name?" Gibbs asked edging forward in the chair.

"Mikel. I didn't like him much, though I like you" she smiled snuggling under the covers.

"It's late. Why don't you get some sleep" Gibbs smiled standing up. Aurelia nodded her head and rolled over onto her side. Gibbs half closed the door and walked back to the TV room where he sat down on the couch. He craned his head to the side listening in on Abby's conversation with the man outside.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot" the man said.

"Wrong foot!?" Abby cried.

"I was in rehab back then. I latched onto you because of my addiction. I'm all better now and just wanted to apologise" he said.

"That's makes me forgive you Mikel" Abby said. Gibbs frowned and turned his head back around. He noticed his stuff lying at the other side of the couch.

"It does?" he heard Mikel say excitedly. Gibbs searched through his jacket and found his badge. He drew his gun from the holder and snuck up behind the door.

"No!" Abby shouted.

"I will get you back" Mikel said.

"I don't think so" Gibbs said pushing back the door.

"Gibbs" Abby hissed.

"It's alright" he smiled sweetly at her.

"You're that same guy who lied to me before" Mikel exclaimed.

"I was protecting my girlfriend" Gibbs shrugged.

"You're girlfriend?" Mikel chuckled.

"Yes, my girlfriend" Gibbs said again moving closer to Abby.

"Well you can be the first to know that we are getting back together" Mikel smirked. Gibbs stared at the younger man then burst out into laughter.

"He's a funny man Abs" Gibbs said calming himself.

"You better watch your back" Mikel threatened.

"You better watch yours!" Gibbs frowned pulling his out from behind his back and pointed it towards Mikel forehead.

"Gibbs!!" Abby shouted.

"It's alright. I got badge to prove I can use it" he shrugged digging his badge out from his trouser pocket.

"I'll be back" Mikel hissed.

"I'll be waiting" Gibbs said holding onto his weapon tightly till he could no longer see Mikel.

"Aurelia?" Abby gasped.

"Is in bed" Gibbs reassured her. "Come on let's get some sleep" Gibbs muttered quietly as he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mummy, there is a strange man in my room" Aurelia said tugging on Abby's arm.

"It's only Gibbs" Abby groaned opening her eyes to stare at her daughter.

"No it isn't" she frowned. Abby rubbed her eyes and lifted her arm up, she remember Gibbs getting up a while ago and didn't return. Abby threw her arm down on the other side of the bed.

"What was that for?!" Gibbs cried shoving Abby's arm away. Abby bolted up right in bed and turned on the lights. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned seeing Abby's distress.

"There is a strange man in my room" Aurelia explained. Gibbs jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun sitting on the chair in the corner. Gibbs rushed to Aurelia's room and walked in, he looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Clear" he announced lowering his gun. Abby walked into the room then turned around seeing Aurelia close behind her.

"There is no one here sweetie" Abby said crouching down.

"Yes there is! He is standing over there in the corner" Aurelia shouted pointing to the area.

"How about I stay here until he leaves?" Gibbs offered moving across to the chair.

"Yes please!" Aurelia begged.

"Are you sure?" Abby whispered to Gibbs.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning" Gibbs smiled faintly and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight" Abby said leaving the room. Once Aurelia was tucked back in bed, Gibbs switched off the light and settled into the chair.

The next morning Abby slammed her hand down on the digital clock to turn off the alarm. Stretching out her back she looked across to find the bed empty. Frowning she got up, pulled the dressing gown close around her and walked to Aurelia's room. Peering inside she didn't see Gibbs sitting in the chair. _'Probably making a cup of coffee' _she thought to herself heading for the kitchen.

"Gibbs?" Abby called seeing the kitchen empty. Hearing no reply Abby moved into the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the fridge. Pulling it from the fridge magnet she read the message. _'I'm sorry I couldn't be when you work up. I needed some clean clothes for work. I'll see you soon xxx'_. Abby smiled and looked up seeing Aurelia stumbled into the living room.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Abby asked watching Aurelia sit down in a chair.

"Cereal please" she yawned. Abby nodded and got a bowl from the cupboard. After pouring the cereal for Aurelia, she took it over to the table then headed for her room to get ready for work.

**x-x-x**

"I'll pick you up from school this afternoon" Abby said opening the car door for Aurelia and watched her grab her backpack.

"Ok Mummy" she smiled jumping down onto her feet.

"I love you" Abby whispered.

"I love you too Mummy" Aurelia replied then hurried off through the gates to her class. Abby sighed inwardly getting into her car and drove to work. Abby parked in her usual spot and got out, she locked the car heading over to the lift. She pressed the button and waited a few seconds before it appeared. Stepping inside Abby then pressed another button to her lab. The doors open minutes later and Abby got out.

"Right on time" a voice said in the dark lab. Abby smiled to herself recognising the voice.

"You're keep record of my time?" she asked walking into the back room. She flicked the light switch and dumped her stuff on the floor. Grabbing the white lab coat from the hanger she put it on and walked back to Gibbs.

"I am your boss after all" he shrugged.

"Did you stay all night with Aurelia?" Abby asked standing in front of him.

"I did. How is she?" he asked pushing the hair from Abby's face.

"Her normal cheery self. She wants to know when you are next coming over" Abby replied.

"Really?" Gibbs chuckled with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah" Abby nodded.

"Did you find my note?" Gibbs asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I did" Abby nodded with a smile. "What's up?" she frowned as Gibbs didn't move.

"Aren't I allowed to say hello my girl?" Gibbs inquired.

"Your girl?" Abby giggled.

"Yeah, my girl" Gibbs grinned getting to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. Abby smiled and rested her head against Gibbs' chest. "Abs…" Gibbs paused.

"Yeah" she answered.

"The man last night, who is he?" Gibbs asked looking down at Abby.

"Mikel Mawher he's just an ex-boyfriend" Abby shrugged taking a step back.

"Didn't look that way" Gibbs mumbled.

"It was over five months ago, he just has issue accepting the fact we aren't dating anymore" Abby explained looking at Gibbs. "I've got it under control" she continued.

"Just be careful" Gibbs said with a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.

**x-x-x**

The day couldn't go fast enough for Abby. The clock reached five and she rushed out of the office. Getting into her car she sped off towards after school care to pick Aurelia up. Abby quickly parked the car and headed for the classroom.

"Hi Abby" Daisy greeted.

"Where's Aurelia?" she frowned scanning the room. Abby walked forward seeing Belle lying on a empty desk. Picking up the doll Abby's heart began to race. 'Aurelia never leaves Belle behind' she gasped.

"She already went" Daisy said making Abby look up.

"By who?" Abby cried moving back over.

"A man" she answered.

"Did he have grey hair and bright blue eyes?" Abby asked quietly.

"No. Dark hair, he reminded me of a male version of you" Daisy smiled and turned her attention to the remaining kids in the room. Abby began to breathe heavily as she walked back to her car. Sitting in the driver's seat she pulled her phone from her bag. Dialling his number she waited for him to pick up. She slammed it shut after he did no answer, staring down at her phone she rang Gibbs.

"_Hey"_ he answered. _"Abby?"_ Gibbs asked with concerned filled voice.

"I need you to come over my place" she whispered.

"_What has happened?"_ he asked again growing more concerned.

"I'll explain when you get there" Abby said hanging up and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the time Abby had arrived at her apartment she saw Gibbs leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"What's up?" he asked following her inside.

"It's Aurelia" Abby whispered placing Belle down on the table.

"Is she sick?" Gibbs asked looking towards her room.

"She is missing" Abby explained fighting back the tears.

"What?! Where?" Gibbs cried turning around.

"From after school care. They said a man took her" Abby sobbed.

"Any idea who?" Gibbs frowned stepping closer.

"No" Abby whispered shaking her head.

"I do" he said.

"Who?" Abby yelled looking up at Gibbs.

"Mikel Mawher"

"How can you be sure?" Abby questioned.

"He said he would be back" Gibbs frowned.

"I don't know Gibbs. It's not like him to kidnap Aurelia" Abby shrugged.

"Alright, well let's wait and see if she shows up" Gibbs said guiding Abby over to the couch. Before he sat down next to her he could feel his phone vibrating.

"What?" Gibbs shouted into his phone.  
"Take care of it" he growled  
"I don't care. You are the highest ranking member of the team in the office. Handle it DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled slamming his phone shut.

"What did Tony want?" Abby asked glancing up at Gibbs.

"The Director wanted a word" he shrugged.

"You should go" Abby mumbled sitting up.

"Don't be stupid. You need me here" he frowned pulling her back down. "Anyway DiNozzo can handle it" Gibbs whispered stroking her hair. Abby smiled faintly and closed her eyes.

**x-x-x**

Abby rolled over onto her back feeling the sun hit her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she frowned realising she wasn't in bed. _'I must have spent the night on the couch'_ she thought looking around the TV room. Staring down at the clock she realised why her flat was empty. Slowly heading towards Aurelia's room, she poked her in but found it empty. Sighing she moved to her bathroom and got ready for work. After a nice long relaxing show, Abby walked into her bedroom and got changed. She frowned seeing a note lying on her pillow, picking it up Abby quickly read it and smiled. Grabbing her keys she locked the front door behind her and drove to work.

Abby left the lift and walked across the hall to her lab. She flicked on the lights and began to turn on her machines. Placing down her bag she turned around hearing the lab phone ring.

"Abby speaking" she answered.

"_Oh good, you are in"_ Kate sighed with relief.

"Sorry I'm late, I had stuff to do this morning" Abby lied.

"_I'm coming down"_ Kate said hanging up. Abby stared down at the phone then moved across to her computer waiting for Kate to appear in her lab. She quickly typed in her password and waited for all the incoming message to appear in her inbox. Clicking onto the first message Abby quickly scanned the contents then pressed delete. Going onto the next message she froze after reading the message.

"Abby…" Kate said walking into the lab. She quickly pressed the off switch on her screen and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Hi" she greeted trying to sound normal.

"What's up?" Kate frowned stepping forward.

"Nothing" Abby lied.

"Yes there is" Kate yelled turning the screen on and quickly read the email.

"Kate!" Abby shouted pushing her back.

"You need to tell Gibbs" Kate said turning Abby around.

"Tell me what?" Gibbs frowned entering the lab.

"It's probably best if you read it" Kate said letting Gibbs see the screen. He read the message twice before turning to Abby.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly taking her hands.

"What do you think Gibbs? Someone jerk has just sent me a ransom letter for my own child?!" she shrieked. Gibbs stared at Abby and wrapped himself around her.

"Everything will be alright. We'll get the team finding this guy and get Aurelia back. Just wait and see" Gibbs cooed stroking her head.

"I believe you" she sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Boss?" Tony frowned seeing Kate and Gibbs walk into the bullpen looking upset. "Is everything alright?" he questioned.

"We got a case" Gibbs announced.

"I'll gas the truck" Tony said swinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"I'll get Ducky" McGee said picking up his phone.

"Did I say gear up?" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen.

"No Boss" McGee frowned putting the phone down.

"But you said we have a case?" Tony frowned walking into the middle of the squad room.

"I did. Missing persons" Gibbs said staring at Tony.

"Marine?" McGee questioned.

"Six year old girl" Gibbs corrected.

"So why are we investigating?" Tony asked frowning slightly.

"Her father was a marine, I knew him back when I was in the Corp" Gibbs explained glancing at Kate. "Kate take DiNozzo and go talk to the primary school teacher" Gibbs ordered.

"Ok" Kate nodded grabbing her bag.

"McGee, the kidnapper sent an email. Go help Abby analyse the message" Gibbs said looking over at McGee.

"Sure thing" he nodded heading for the lift.

**x-x-x**

McGee stepped out of the lift and entered the lab. He immediately knew something was wrong, the lab was dimly lit and there wasn't any music blasting away from the speakers.

"Abby" McGee called out. Hearing no reply he called again. "Abby?"

"Here" she answered quietly. McGee strode forward hearing her voice coming from the back room.

"Are you alright?" he asked after entering he room and finding her sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. "Abby?" McGee whispered sitting down next to her. Abby smiled up at McGee then hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" she frowned leaning back.

"Gibbs said you have the email for the missing child?" McGee said pushing the hair off her face.

"What did Gibbs say?" Abby frowned sitting up.

"There is a missing kid. Her father was a friend of his back in the Corp" McGee explained. "So do you have the email or not?" McGee questioned.

"There is something you need to know first" Abby said taking a deep breath.

"Ok" he frowned.

"The missing child is mine" she whispered.

"I don't understand" McGee frowned looking at Abby.

"Six years ago I gave birth to a child, her father died from cancer. I have raised her all by myself with help from friends. Her name is Aurelia and she is six years old" Abby explained looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" McGee asked quietly.

"How could I? What would I have said? Oh hey McGee I have a child who is the daughter of the man I loved with everything I had!?" Abby cried jumping to her feet. She turned around and stared down at McGee. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" she murmured.

"No" McGee shook his head getting to his feet.

"Say it! Whatever you are thinking, I can handle it" Abby smiled.

"I guess I'm just disappointed that you never told me. You're my closet friend" he said.

"I'm sorry" Abby mumbled chewing on her lip.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I understand why you didn't want to tell me" McGee smiled faintly. "The email?" he asked.

"This way" Abby said walking into the front room. She woke up her computer and brought it up. "Will you be ok to work on it for a bit? I just want to go upstairs for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure" McGee nodded.

"Thanks Tim" Abby whispered hugging him around his neck. She let go and walked out of her lab to the lift.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay… Ideas have been lacking or maybe it's because I bought Sims 3 and have been playing on it recently, if it decides to work…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Abby exited from the lift and saw Gibbs sitting in the squad room alone. Walking up to him she stood in front of his desk.

"Did you trace the email?" Gibbs asked rising from his chair.

"No, McGee is still working on it" Abby explained.

"Then why are you here?" Gibbs frowned sitting back down.

"I wanted to talk to you" Abby whispered. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and stared at Abby. "I just want to know why you said Aurelia's father was a friend of yours?" Abby frowned leaning over his desk.

"I want to protect you" he shrugged.

"They are going to find out anyway, why not just tell the truth?" Abby cried. Gibbs stared at Abby, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it hearing the lift doors open. They both looked up seeing Kate and Tony return from the primary school.

"And all I'm saying its normal for men to want to beat their own score!" Tony argued as the two of them walked into the bullpen.

"There is trying to beat your score and then there is just reckless driving!" Kate yelled.

"YOU!" Tony shouted pointing to Abby as he put his bag on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter?!" he screamed.

"She had her reason" Gibbs frowned glaring at Tony. He looked down at his phone ringing. "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered listening to the person. "We'll be down in a minute" he said hanging up.

"I'll hold off on that Gibbs. The teacher explained to us what happened and then gave a description of the guy" Kate said moving forward.

"And how is that going to help us? Did you write it down?!" Gibbs shouted.

"I drew a picture" Kate laughed handing over the paper. Gibbs stared it then up at Abby.

"Who is it?" Abby whispered.

"I told you so! You were all like pooh-pooh Mikel Mawher pooh-pooh" Gibbs growled showing her the picture.

"So much for coming down" McGee grumbled picking up the control to the plasma. "I traced the email back to this address" he explained looking at Gibbs.

"Good work McGee" Gibbs smiled. "Gear up" he announced to his team.

"There is no point Gibbs" Abby said blocking him off. "He knows I would have probably traced the email and would be long gone by now" Abby said. Gibbs frowned as he stared into Abby's eye. "But you are going to check out the address aren't you?!" Abby sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't come back without Aurelia" Gibbs said and kissed her.

"Can I stay here?" Abby said. She frowned realising Gibbs wasn't going to answer. "Of course Abs, you can sit in my chair until I return" Abby said in a deep voice. "Thanks Gibbs" she smiled.

"Sure" he smiled kissing her cheek then headed to the lift with the team. Taking a deep breath, Abby following the team to the lift and went down the stairs one level. Walking up the CAF-POW machine, she filled a cup then headed back for Gibbs desk.

Slowly walking into the squad room, Abby moved over to Gibbs desk and sat down in his chair._ 'Now Abigail, just relax… Gibbs will be back soon and he will have Aurelia with him. I just have to wait until they come back'_ she sighed to herself taking a sip of her drink.

**x-x-x**

Abby opened her eyes and sat up in the chair. Looking around she found the bullpen still empty. Yawning she stared down at the CAF-POW sitting on the desk. Picking it up she hoped for some to be left. Feeling the cup to be empty she threw it down in the trash can. Abby turned her head around hearing the lift doors open. She jumped to her feet seeing Gibbs and his team exit. As each one of them entered the room, Abby's heart began to beat faster and faster seeing Aurelia wasn't with them.

"You were right Abby, he wasn't there" Gibbs said walking to her.

"Don't worry Abs, we got lots of evidence. We'll have her back soon" Tony smiled.

"Evidence? What evidence?" Abby frowned.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to see them" Gibbs mumbled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She has a right to see them Gibbs!" Kate snapped behind Gibbs.

"She is not going to see them Agent Todd!" Gibbs shouted spinning around.

"Come on Gibbs, it's her _daughter_ after all!" Kate shouted back.

"And how do you think she'll react? Laugh at it and be alright? No, she crumble and burst into tears!" he glared down at Kate.

"You're wrong" Kate mumbled.

"What did you say?" he yelled.

"Nothing" Kate said shaking her head.

"Good, she doesn't see them!!" he growled walking over to his desk.

"Are you pulling rank on me?!" Kate questioned.

"Yes I am! I'm your boss, you do as I say!" he shouted storming back to Kate.

"Yes boss" Kate muttered quietly walking to her desk.

"Gibbs, what is it?" Abby said grabbing his wrist.

"Don't worry about it" Gibbs mumbled walking behind his desk to put away his jacket.

"I'm more than curious now. If it's something to do with helping find Aurelia, then I want to know what it is!" Abby shouted.

"I told you!" Kate snapped.

"Fine… show her" Gibbs said glaring at Kate. She pulled an evidence bag from her back pack and pulled out a small brown paper bag. Kate moved out into the middle of the bullpen and handed them over to Abby. She stared down at them and began to breathe heavily. Soon Abby collapsed onto the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aurelia…" she sobbed clutching onto the photo's tightly.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N:** Wow… take about suspense!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Nice going Kate!" Gibbs growled moving over to Abby. "Are you alright?" he whispered crouching down on the floor.

"I don't understand" Abby sobbed looking up at Gibbs.

"About what?" he asked softly.

"Why Mikel would do this?!" she frowned wiping away her tears. "He hasn't hurt her, has he?" she cried looking up into Gibbs blue eyes.

"I wouldn't think so. Look at the photo's Aurelia looks scared not injured" Gibbs said lightly taping the pictures in Abby's hand. Gibbs patted her shoulder, stood up and walked back to his desk. Abby nodded her head and stared down at the photos. Aurelia sat on a red stool looking terrified, each photo was the small until the end. Abby frowned looking closer at Aurelia's finger.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled jumping to her feet.

"What is it?" he questioned moving to her side.

"I have the most amazing daughter!" she beamed.

"Why?" Gibbs frowned confused.

"She is giving us a hint!" Abby grinned.

"How so?" Gibbs queried looking at the photo Abby waved in front of his face.

"Look closely at her fingers" Abby explained. Gibbs stared down but didn't see what Abby wanted him to see.

"I don't se anything" Gibbs frowned.

"Look harder!" Abby yelled. Gibbs quickly glanced at Abby then back down at the photo. He squinted seeing her fingers oddly positioned.

"Ocean!?" he thought.

"Yes Gibbs, yes!" Abby grinned proudly.

"Is he keeping her in a beach house?" Tony asked.

"Wait…there's more" Abby said shoving the photo in front of Gibbs once more. He stared at it and recognised the symbol for N.

"N? What does she mean N?" Gibbs grumbled. "I hate riddles!" Gibbs growled.

"What does the ocean have anything to do with N?" McGee asked.

"The Navy!!" Kate shouted triumphantly.

"He's on a Navy base?" Tony frowned. "How did he get there?" he continued.

"That's what you are going to find out! Take McGee, go back over the apartment. Turn it upside down if you have to" Gibbs ordered.

"Oh and Tony…" Abby paused as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he stopped outside the bullpen.

"Look for the negatives, they might help us to find more" Abby smiled watching McGee walk by. Kate watched Tony and McGee enter the lift and she looked over at Abby. Getting out of her chair she walked across to her best friend.

"I'm sorry you have to see the photos" Kate apologised.

"Don't worry about it. If Gibbs had discovered them, I would still have forced him to show them to me" Abby shrugged.

"Don't worry Abs, everything will be alright" Kate smiled pulling her into a hug. Abby laughed and took a step back. "What's so funny?" Kate frowned.

"You're the second person to tell me that today" Abby smiled.

"That's because it will" Gibbs said stepping forward.

"I know" Abby whispered turning around.

"Before you told McGee to find the negatives, why?" Gibbs frowned.

"See in this photo…" Abby paused and whipped out the photo. "There is a shaded/black area. Possibly with the negatives I might be able to tell what it is" Abby continued.

"I love you" Gibbs said with a smile. Abby looked up and kissed his cheek before going back down to her lab.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Abby smiled hearing the lift doors open and close. She turned around to see Tony and McGee entering her lab with Gibbs hot on their tail with a CAF-POW in his hand.

"What the hell McGee?? An hour late? Aurelia could be dead!" Abby screamed grabbing the evidence bag from him.

"But she isn't" Tony soothed.

"What if it was Kate who was missing?" she cried turning on him.

"How do you…" he stopped. Quickly glancing from Gibbs to McGee he then headed back to the lift.

"She isn't there DiNozzo" Gibbs called watching him press the lift button. Tony ignored Gibbs and entered into the lift.

"I've got work to do, out!" Abby growled pointing to the lab door.

"Go" Gibbs nodded. "Are you alright?" Gibbs whispered quietly after McGee had left.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Call me when you have something" Gibbs said handing her the CAF-POW. Abby watched Gibbs leave then turned her attention back to the negatives. Pulling them out of the evidence bag she scanned them into her computer.

**x-x-x**

Twenty minutes later Kate and Tony tore into the lab. Abby looked up for a brief moment before staring back at her screen.

"Hey Abs" Kate called softly.

"Oh hi, didn't see you" she giggled spinning around.

"How could you tell Abby about us!" Tony burst out.

"Aww, come on sweetheart, she is my best friend and wouldn't tell anyone" Kate argued.

"She told the others!" Tony yelled.

"Actually I didn't! If you hadn't reacted like you did, they probably wouldn't have a clue about your relationship!" Abby shouted back.

"See, Abby didn't say anything" Kate smiled.

"Whose side are you on?!" Tony cried.

"Both" Kat shrugged.

"You are supposed to be on mine!" Tony frowned.

"I am!" Kate replied.

"Doesn't look it!" Tony growled leaving the lab.

"He just needs some time to calm down" Abby said walking to Kate.

"I know" she agreed. "Found anything?" Kate asked indicating to the photos.

"I'm not sure. I could use your opinion

Abby smiled.

"Sure" Kate following Abby over to the computer.

"This area here, what do you think it is? Abby questioned highlight the area.

"Looks like some sort of door" Kate thought staring at the screen.

"That was I thought, but I'm not sure" Abby sighed chewing on her lip.

"Maybe you should ask Gibbs" Kate suggested.

"Yeah" Abby said dialling his number.

"_Yeah Gibbs"_ he answered.

"Found something" Abby grinned.

"_Be down in a minute"_ he replied. True enough Gibbs was down within seconds. "What have you got?" he asked out of breath. Abby pulled up the photo and stared at Gibbs. "I don't see anything" he shrugged taking deep breaths.

"Why are you out of breath?" Abby frowned.

"I took the stairs" he said.

"Look closer, see it's a door" Abby said enlarging the area.

"The bastard is keeping her in an ammo bunker" Gibbs cried.

"how can you be sure?" Abby questioned.

"Look at the riveted door frame, plus didn't Aurelia tell us ocean and the letter N" Gibbs explained.

"But how do we know what base? Nearly most of them have ammo bunkers!" Kate frowned.

"You have a good point there" Gibbs thought.

"It's doomed" Abby sobbed.

"No it isn't! Come on, McGee said he has something" Gibbs said walking to the lift with Kate and Abby behind him.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N:** I bet you didn't see that coming!! There are two reason that I put Tate in. One; there is the season final tonight, if my parents say one more thing about Tony and Ziva, I am going to throw up! Two; Gibbs was already taken so she gets second best! ;P


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What have you got McGee?" Gibbs asked walking into the squad room followed by Abby and Kate.

"I sent a message out to all the Navy bases in the DC area" McGee said.

"And how is this going to help us find Aurelia?" Abby shouted cutting him off.

"Let him finish Abs" Gibbs whispered.

"I asked that they check all unauthorised cars, because he had to have driven there" McGee explained looking over at Abby.

"Good job" Gibbs smiled.

"I got a few replies. The owner of the vehicle is one Mikel Mawher" McGee said picking up the piece of paper and handing it to Gibbs.

"What base?" Kate asked stepping forward.

"Its half an hour from here" McGee explained pulling up a map on the plasma screen.

"Gear up" Gibbs ordered seeing Tony walk to his desk. Gibbs walked over to Abby and place his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't come back with her" he smiled pulling her into a hug.

"That's what you said last time" Abby shrugged pushing him away.

"I promise" Gibbs said following the team to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Arriving on the base, the team was met by MPs and a group of helpers. Gibbs jumped out of the truck and walked over to the leader with a map of the base.

"There are four bunkers to search each containing dozens of corridor sand thousands of rooms" he explained lightly tapping on the map.

"Two in a team and a pair of bolt cutters. McGee and DiNozzo take bunker one. Agent Todd and I have bunker two. Leaving the rest with bunker three and four" Gibbs said grabbing a pair of bolt cutters and moved to the bunker. Room after room came up empty. Gibbs handed the bolt cutters over to Kate and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"We've searched all the rooms and nothing boss" Tony informed him.

"Ok, go help the others to search their designated bunker" Gibbs instructed.

"Yes boss" he said before hanging up.

"Gibbs" Kate hissed.

"What?" he replied drawing his gun.

"Can you hear that?" she whispered pointing to the room with noises coming from inside.

"Shhh!" he replied pressing his finger to his lip. He crept forward and stopped outside the door. "Ready?" he asked. Kate nodded her head and Gibbs pulled open the door.

"NCIS! Step aside" Kate shouted and Gibbs entered the room with his gun pointed at Mikel.

"Oh look, it's Abby's boyfriend!" he laughed.

"Step away from her dirt bag!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ya know what, I don't think so" he frowned stroking Aurelia's hair. Gibbs looked across at Kate and nodded his head slightly. Kate nodded back and shot three rounds at Mikel followed by Gibbs adding more rounds. Kate waited til he fell to the ground before making sure he was dead. Gibbs stowed his gun in the holster and ran to Aurelia.

"Are you ok?" he whispered cutting the rope.

"Yes thank you" she mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you home" Gibbs smiled helping her to her feet.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I just couldn't resist…. :) One more chapter can't hurt, right??

**Chapter 15**

Kate smiled to herself seeing Aurelia jumping down off the stool and grabbed Gibbs' hand. She turned around hearing a soft ticking noise, looking on the table she saw an enveloped labelled 'Abby'. Picking it up she stuffed it in her pocket then bent down and peeked under the table, she scrambled seeing a bomb hiding there.

"Run! Get out of here!" Kate yelled rushing after Gibbs.

"What is it?" he asked turning around.

"A bomb. NOW RUN!!" she screamed. Gibbs bent down and picked Aurelia up in his arms and raced for the exit with Kate closed behind. They came running out the bunkers and saw the exit.

"Take cover!" Kate said running after Gibbs who headed for the cars.

"What is it?" Tony frowned bending down.

"I saw a bomb" Kate said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure it was a bomb?" Tony asked five minutes.

"Yes DiNozzo, I know what I saw!" she scolded. The bomb exploded and they all ducked covering their heads. "Told ya so!" Kate smiled sticking out her tongue.

"Let's get back to NCIS" Gibbs said getting up and helped Aurelia up. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Aurelia nodded her head and followed Gibbs to the car. "Coming?" Gibbs called to Kate.

"Yeah" she said getting to her feet and got into the back with Aurelia.

**x-x-x**

"Where could they be??" Abby asked pacing in front of Gibbs' desk. Abby looked up hearing the lifts door open. "Aurelia?" Abby called.

"Mummy!!" she replied running into the squad room.

"What happened to your arm?" Abby shrieked.

"It got scratched" Aurelia answered holding it up for Abby to look at.

"Come on, I got bandaids in my lab" Abby said taking her daughters hand.

"I'll be down in a minute" Gibbs said after Kate whispered something into his ear. Gibbs watched Abby and Aurelia step into the lift then he turned to Kate. "Where is it?" he asked quietly. Kate glanced behind her shoulder before pulling the envelope from her pocket. Gibbs ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Abby,_

_If we can't be together then I can take away someone you love. Maybe then you'll understand how my hearts feels. _

_By the time you are reading this letter it will be too late. Your precious little princess would be burnt to a crisp. Your new boyfriend couldn't even protect her when it's his job. _

_Don't worry though, we shall be together soon._

_Love Mikel_

"Abby doesn't need to know about this" Gibbs said.

"Agreed" Kate smiled taking it from Gibbs.

"Burn it" he said throwing his lighter to her. "I'll be down with Abby" he said walking over to the lift.

**- The End -**


End file.
